


Kertakäyttöunelmia

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Music, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Older Man/Younger Man, One Night Stands
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Päivät hän nukkui paeten Remuksen kysyvää ja surullista katsetta, joka olisi voinut rikkoa illuusion, jossa hän halusi elää.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Original Character(s)
Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422352
Kudos: 1





	Kertakäyttöunelmia

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ja sitten taas uusi paritus, joka tavanomaisuudestaan huolimatta on minulle epätavallinen ja kirjoitettu kokeilunhalusta, joten siksi löytyy tästä ketjusta. 
> 
> Ikäraja: K-11  
> Paritus: Sirius/monia, James/Lily ja James/Sirius  
> Varoitukset: kyseenalaista moraalia, viittauksia seksiin ja mainintoina hahmokuolemia
> 
> Haasteet: Kaiken maailman fikletit 2. "Vanheneminen", kolmen ficin haaste III (Cherbourgin sateenvarjot: Anu Hälvä) ja FF100 sana 071. Rikki

  
  
  


**Kertakäyttöunelmia**

  
  
Harmaat raidat hallitsivat aikanaan ihailua osakseen saaneita lähes mustia lainehtivia hiuksia, jotka kehystivät aristokraattisilla piirteillä siunattuja kasvoja. Suorastaan laskelmoidun huoliteltu olemus ja flirttaileva hymy eivät onnistuneet pyyhkimään täysin olemattomiin väsymystä, vuosien jättämiä jälkiä, surua ja rikkinäisyyttä. Harva kuitenkaan kiinnitti niihin huomiota klubin hedonistisessa ilmapiirissä, täällä etsittiin hetken hurmiota ja täytettiin kertakäyttöisiä unelmia.  
  
  
Sirius oli tässä ympäristössä omimmillaan, nautinnon metsästyksen tuoma päihdyttävä innostus sai unohtamaan sen, ettei hän ollut onnistunut pitämään kiinni pysyvästä onnesta. Maatessaan seksistä raukeana nimettömän ja kasvottoman hoidon vieressä hotellihuoneen hämärässä, hän saattoi kuvitella tässä olevan kaiken sen mitä hän elämässään tarvitsi. Jatkuvaa ihailua ikääntymisestä huolimatta, itsensä haastaminen vaikeasti tavoiteltavan saaliin viettelemiseen ja toistuvasti saavutettu nautinnon huipentuma. Elämä yhtä suurta orgasmia.  
  
  
Päivät hän nukkui paeten Remuksen kysyvää ja surullista katsetta, joka olisi voinut rikkoa illuusion, jossa hän halusi elää. Toisen todellisuuden, jossa hän ei ollut koskaan rakastanut ja menettänyt Jamesia. Tehnyt vääriä valintoja, jotka johtivat hänen omaan syyttömänä vangitsemiseen ja toiseen suureen menetykseen. Sirius oli paennut vankilasta suojellakseen Harrya, kummipoikaansa, vain kuullakseen pojan kuolleen viisivuotiaana tapaturmaisesti sukulaistensa hoivissa.  
  
  
Lily oli vienyt häneltä Jamesin rakkauden, Voldemort vei kaiken toivon rakkauden uudelleen voittamisesta ja Lilyn sisar perheineen riisti häneltä sen ainoan henkilön Jamesin lisäksi, jota Sirius rakasti enemmän kuin elämää itseään. Hänelle ei ollut jäänyt mitään muuta kuin syyllisyys ja kaipuu. Silloin, kun hänellä ei ollut enää mitään menetettävää, hän teki elämänsä ensimmäisen viisaan ratkaisun, hakeutui Remuksen luo ja kertoi koko tarinan. Hänet julistettiin vapaaksi mieheksi kaksitoista vuotta liian myöhään.  
  
  
Siriuksen silmät tavoittivat pähkinänruskean silmäparin tanssijoiden keskeltä. Täyteläisyytensä menettäneet huulet kääntyivät hurmaavaan hymyyn ja martinilasia pitelevä käsi nousi tottuneesti tervehdykseen. Hämillinen välähdys nuorukaisen silmissä oli ensimmäinen merkki siitä, että tämän iltainen saalis oli kaadettavissa. Ehkä mikään ei lopulta ollutkaan muuttunut. Samalla tavoin hän metsästi aikanaan, kun kuvitteli mustasukkaisuudella palauttavansa Jamesin rakkauden. Silloin saalis ei koskaan kuitenkaan ollut yli neljäkymmentä vuotta häntä nuorempi.   
  
  



End file.
